Final Fight 3
by TheHeadInCharge
Summary: The novelization of the third game of the series. Haggar and Guy, along with policewoman Lucia and a mysterious man named Dean, fight the Skull Cross gang, who took over Metro City. Rated T for some language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Final Fight 3**

**Disclaimer: Capcom owns the rights to Final Fight. I am only a fan and I am at their mercy.**

**Note from the author: Hello, readers. You're probably wondering I jumped from doing my novelization of the first Final Fight game to now doing the third when I have not done one of the second. I'm going to make things clear.**

**First and foremost, I have been contemplating doing novelizations of both sequels for a while now. I know it took me a long time to complete my fanfic of the first game, but that was due to writer's block than anything, as well as computer problems at the time. I will try not to lose interest too fast when I do these stories. I have other stories that I am working on currently, so I will do my best to work on each one.**

**As for why I am doing Final Fight 3 before Final Fight 2, well it's because I have been trying to figure out to work on my angle involving the three protagonists going from country to country to fight the Mad Gear Gang. The third game took place in Metro City like the first, so it could be a little easier for me to try to write about if the protagonists separate and regroup and whatnot. Plus I feel like I want to write about this game first as I had more interest in this one than FF2, though I still plan to write that one.  
**

**Anyway, I hope I made some things clear. Enjoy!**

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

_After the Mad Gear gang was destroyed, the citizens of Metro City finally thought their nightmare was over._

_But without Mad Gear to control the underworld, the street gangs fought amongst themselves for power over the city._

_In the end, the Skull Cross gang reigned supreme._

_Several months later, Mayor Mike Haggar got a call from an old friend…_

A plane arrived at Metro City International, coming from Japan. On that flight was Guy, an old friend of Mike Haggar's and one of the heroes who took part in the stand against Mad Gear years before.

Guy got off the plane, carrying a bag with his things, and wearing a black jacket over his clothes. Guy walked along the airport and needed to walk around after being on an airplane for hours, until he saw a payphone somewhere.

Guy walks up to the payphone and decides he wants to make a call to someone. There is only one person who he knows who is still in Metro City at this point. He looks in the phone book to find the number to Metro City Hall. He finds the number and makes a call.

The phone rings and someone answers. "Hello, Metro City Hall, this is Janet speaking."

"Hello, may I speak with Mayor Mike Haggar?" Guy said.

"May I ask who is calling? He a little busy right now. May I take a message?" Said Janet, Mayor Haggar's secretary.

"I am old friend of his, my name is Guy," said Guy.

"Guy? Oh, yes, I think I remember hearing about you before," Janet said. "You know, I could try to put you on his line right now. Hold on."

Janet calls Haggar through the intercom. "Hello, Mr. Haggar, I have a caller here for you. He says his name is Guy."

Haggar is surprised to hear that name. He hasn't seen Guy in a while, though they have written to each other from time to time.

"Send him through," Haggar said.

Haggar's secretary sends Guy through to his line.

"Hello, Guy, it's been a while," Haggar said.

"Yes, it has, Mike," Guy said. "I was wondering if you would like a visit. I'm back in town and I want to see you."

"Sure, that sounds good to me, I'll send a cab over," Haggar said. "Where are you calling from?"

"I am at Metro City International Airport, I just got off my flight," Guy said.

"Stay put, Guy, I'll call a cab service over, it's all on me, don't worry," Haggar said.

Guy stands outside to wait for the cab that Haggar sent for him and then sees it. The cab driver asks him if he is the man he was sent for. Guy responded him with yes. They were on their way to city hall.

Guy had arrived to city hall. He walks up the stairs into the building, when a receptionist asks him who he is.

"My name is Guy, and I am here to see Mayor Mike Haggar," said Guy.

"Is he expecting you?" said the receptionist.

"Yes, I spoke to him on the phone earlier," Guy said.

The receptionist looks at the list of appointments and she points out that there is an appointment between Guy and Haggar. "Oh, yes, right this way, sir."

Guy goes towards Haggar's office and approaches Janet and tells her that he is here to see Haggar.

"Oh, sure, he's in his office, come right this way," Janet said as she pointed to the direction of the office and opened the door for him.

Guy walks into this office with Haggar sitting at his desk.

"Hello, long time no see, Guy," Haggar said. "How did your training go?"

"Pretty well, I think I learned a few new moves," Guy said. "I also tried fighting some other threats, and I also came across a couple of friends of mine, like Cody and Maki."

"Cody? Maki? How are they doing?" Haggar said. "How did you find Cody? I thought he was locked up."

"Let's just say we crossed paths in unlikely situations," Guy said.

Meanwhile, Lucia Morgan, an attractive detective, rolls around in a squad car and sees that some buildings are up in flames and several properties are destroyed.

"What the hell is going on here?" Lucia said to herself. She then picks up the radio dispatcher to call for backup.

"Calling all cars and dispatch, this is Detective Morgan," Lucia said. "I have a few officers down, they seem like they're in critical condition. Please send in some more support."

Lucia can't believe what she is seeing. From a distance, she sees a familiar face leading to what looks like a break at a prison. The familiar face is Dave, a fellow cop. She should have known that a crooked cop was working for the Metro City Police Department. She notices someone else near Dave, and that man is the head leader of the Skull Cross gang, Marshal Black. He was being helped by his second-in-command, who is wearing a green long coat and has long hair.

Lucia drives over to city hall with the sirens blaring. When she gets there, she comes through the door and flashes her badge to the receptionist, telling her that she needs to speak to the mayor as soon as possible. The receptionist points her in the direction that she needs to go.

Outside, a muscular man with blonde hair, wearing a white tank top and black pants with suspenders, sees all the destruction going on. He follows Lucia into the building.

Meanwhile, Guy and Haggar look outside the window and notice a fire erupting.

"What the hell is going on?" Guy said.

"I don't know, but I have to find out," Haggar said.

Lucia rushed right into his office. "Excuse me, Mr. Mayor! I'm Detective Lucia Morgan of the Special Crimes Unit. The city is under attack!"

"What?!" Haggar reacted to what he had just heard.

"We have a huge riot that just broke out in the center of town!" Lucia said. "If we don't move quickly, they're going to rip Metro City apart!"

Haggar looks to Guy.

"Guy, I'm going to need your help," Haggar said.

"You got it, Mike," Guy quickly agreed.

The mysterious man from before walks into Haggar's office, standing near Lucia.

"Wait a minute, Mr. Mayor, I can lead you to them," said the man.

"Who the hell are you?" Lucia said looking towards the man.

The man responds to Lucia. "Does it really matter? All you need to know is that I know where they're headed."

Haggar, Guy and Lucia look at the man and decide that they should trust him, at least for now.

"I haven't got a choice so I'll trust you," Haggar said. "But if you're leading me into a trap, I'm going to grind you into the pavement."

"Fair enough, but you can trust me, sir," said the man.

Haggar told everyone in the room that they should meet up on the streets soon. He needs to prepare himself a little. Guy, Lucia and the man all agree.

"Let's hit the streets," Haggar said.

"I'm on my way," Guy said.

"Yes, sir!" said Lucia.

The man didn't say anything, but he went out to go meet up with the others.


	2. The Site of the Riot

**The Site of the Riot**

**Note from the author: It's been months since I have done anything for this story. I got caught up in my personal life. I have more time right now, so I will write more chapters. Enjoy!**

* * *

The four agreed to meet up at the site of the riot, which was near the police station, but they had to handle some other things first.

As the four had separated, Haggar went up to his assistant Janet. He had placed his hands on the counter of her desk, looking directly at her.

"Janet, I'm going to be away for quite a bit," Haggar was really straightforward with what he was telling his assistant. "If I get any calls, just tell them I am out. I don't know if I will be back for this, but wish me luck."

Janet looked at Haggar all concernedly, and then shifted her eyes to floor, not knowing what to say about that.

"Mr. Haggar, I know you have done things like this before," Janet said. "But I want to wish you a lot of luck, because last time you did get lucky, but then I also remember that you went outside of this country to handle some other stuff. But if you don't come back, I want you to know that I enjoyed working for you."

"Thank you, Janet," Haggar said. "But I'll do my best to come back from all of this."

"Are you ready, Mike?" said someone from behind Haggar, who then turned his head to see who was behind him.

"Yes, I am, Guy, but we need to go to my house first," Haggar said.

Meanwhile, somewhere else in Metro City, Lucia sat on her bed in her apartment with her badge in her hand. She stared at her badge with so much confusion about what she is about to endure.

_I owe Mayor Haggar for this after I was charged for corruption a while back, but I had a feeling I was being set up, and it wouldn't surprise me if Dave was the one who did it. I am going to make that guy pay, and I am going to do whatever it takes to take down the Skull Cross Gang._

Lucia continued to look at her badge and shook her head. Knowing that she was about to embark on a rather dangerous adventure, Lucia still held on to her badge but at such a slow speed did she set her badge down with her eyes looking down, but then started to look up as she developed a scowl on her face.

She then got up and headed for her dresser to change out of her police uniform into something she felt more comfortable fighting in.

_Oh, these will do._ Lucia thought that she found something suitable for the fight she is about to face.

After a few minutes, Lucia had put on a pair of brown fingerless gloves and was dressed in a pair of cutoff denim shorts, blue sports bra, an open brown vest and a pair of blue and white sneakers.

_Okay, let's do this. I'm on my way._

Lucia gripped her right hand with her left hand, as she headed towards the door to her apartment, ready to fight the Skull Cross Gang.

Right after she left, she went back into her apartment. She stormed right into her bedroom. She turned her head to face the table where she left her badge.

_I might need this._

Lucia gripped her badge and placed it into a pocket in her shirts. She was then on her way for sure this time.

At Haggar's house, Haggar had changed into his fighting gear, but looked in the mirror with

_I can't believe that I am doing this again. First time was with the Mad Gear Gang, second time was in Europe and Asia with other members of the Mad Gear. Now I am dealing with another gang? This is some shit that needs to be done, but man, how long could Metro City go without having a crime problem?_

"Hey, Mike," said a voice coming from downstairs. "Are you ready?"

Haggar reached for valve on the sink and placed an open hand as the water was running, which he then ran his hand on his face, giving him one final step to his preparation, looking at the mirror with a glower of determination.

"Yes, Guy, I'm ready, let's do this," Haggar said.

Haggar walked downstairs and looked Guy directly in the eye, "I can't believe we're doing this again. When will criminals learn not to mess with this city?"

Guy replied, "I know what you mean, but I had dealt with people much worse than gangs for a while, like some dictator wanting to rule the world with some strange power he has."

"That guy who we met earlier in my office better not be bullshitting us, or we'll have to make an example of him," Haggar said. "We could really use someone like Cody on this, but I don't know where he is. He could be anywhere after that prison riot happened."

"We'll be fine, we just have to trust that cop and that one guy," Guy said.

The two then reached out their hands and as their hands got closer, they gripped each other's thumbs, wishing each other luck in their forthcoming battle.

"Let's go," Haggar said, as he and Guy went to his car, and they then drove off towards the site of the riot.

Meanwhile, Lucia is also on her way, in the squad car that she drove earlier. She is ready for this fight.

At the site of the riot, the mysterious man from earlier was sitting on some steps, waiting for Haggar, Guy and Lucia to come meet up with him. While waiting for the others, he reaches for his pocket and what he got out is his wallet. But the reason he got his wallet wasn't related to money, but rather that he had a special picture inside.

He flipped to the photo of his mother, father, brother, sister and himself.

_I'll make them pay for what they did to all of you._

Lucia drove around to the site of the riot, where she saw that man from earlier sitting.

"What the hell?" Lucia's eyes glared at the sight of everything that has gone on, while the riots have sort of died down a bit, there were still plenty of lootings going on and officers down.

"I must have some more help come in," Lucia said while reaching for the radio in the car. "Hello, this is Detective Morgan. I need some help down here. We have some officers who need medical attention, and they need it now, I repeat, they need it now!"

Lucia saw the man and got out of the car. Lucia set her foot right on the pavement. Lucia turned her head to her left while she still stood behind a halfway open car door, noticing that Haggar and Guy had arrived on the scene to begin their battle.

Lucia walked towards Haggar and Guy.

"Hello, Mr. Haggar," Lucia said, who then looked at Guy. "And what is your name? I don't believe I got your name."

"My name is Guy, I am an old friend of Mike Haggar's," Guy said. "We have gone through a fight like this before, a few years ago, against the Mad Gear Gang."

"Oh, I think I remember hearing a lot about that," Lucia said. "I think Cody Travers fought along with you two then. I am an old friend of Cody's."

Haggar wasted no time in interrupting their introduction, "Listen, Detective Morgan—"

Lucia replied, "Please, call me Lucia."

"Okay, Lucia, I appreciate what you're doing for us," Haggar said. "I know a good cop when I see one, especially after having dealt with crooked cops in the past."

"Thanks, Mr. Haggar," Lucia said. "I owe you for what you did for me. It's time I repay your debt."

The three then approach the man.

"Hello, if all of you are here to bring down the Skull Cross Gang, I will help you get to them," said the man.

"Wait a minute, mister, can you at least tell us your name?" Lucia said.

The man replied, "First of all, my name is Dean, and there is no time, we have a riot going on and I see members of the Skull Cross Gang tormenting this area as we speak. Now let's get going!"

With the wreckage of police cars surrounding the area, along with other signs of destruction in the group's path, like broken windows on several buildings, Haggar and the other three look at Dean with looks of reluctance, but with what they are about to face, they have no choice but to trust him.

Haggar looked around and saw various street thugs trashing the area, but the one person who was puzzled about everything was Lucia.

"It seems that this area is where the riots had mostly taken place. Something doesn't seem right about this," she said. She then looked right in front of her and noticed where all the rioting led to, the Metro City Police Department precinct. "No, this can't be happening. Follow me, everyone"

The quartet started to walk in a certain direction, only to see a couple of street thugs hanging around the area of the riot, laughing about what is going on. One thug had a Mohawk, wore a dark gray tank top and wore dark gray jeans. The other thug had a regular haircut, but wore a green vest and some green pants, along with white t-shirt under the open vest. As the four approached the two thugs, one of them shifted his eyes towards them and reached for the other guy's shoulder, whom then turned his head towards them, realizing that the four have this suspicious vibe about them, considering how there are two familiar faces among the group.

"Hey, G, isn't that the guy who we tried so hard to get to join us," the thug dressed in gray said. "Also, isn't that our mayor?"

"You know, I thought I remember those guys, Billy," said the thug dressed in green.

The two thugs figured what the four were up to, considering how they may be familiar with the fact that Haggar had fight the Mad Gear Gang before.

"Hold up, where do you think you're going?" Billy said. "This is our turf."

"Back off, asshole," Lucia said. "I am a cop, and this is OUR turf!"

Once she said that, she laid a quick kick to Billy's face, and another few before laying a backhand to his face which knocked him down.

Billy sat up with right hand near his face, feeling that he had just been taken down by a woman, and noticed a bruise near his jaw.

"Get that bitch!" Billy said. G and some other thugs to storm their way to the four vigilantes, however, as they ran towards them, they were met with a slide attack from Dean.

Johnny, a thug who dressed similarly to G, but wore a beret and sunglasses, tried to attack Dean from behind, but Dean gripped Johnny's arm, laying in a punches to the gut and delivered an uppercut, which made a static-y sound. Guy, Lucia and Haggar noticed a flash of electricity wrapped around Johnny's body, as he fell to the ground and convulsed from the impact of the shock.

"What on earth?" Haggar said, with his jaw dropped a bit.

Distracted by what he just saw, a thug approached him trying to seize a chance while Haggar was in a bit of a trance, tried to attack him, but right when a fish was approaching his face, Haggar quickly broke out of the trance and grabbed the thug by the wrist and delivered a brutal clothesline to him.

As they walked down the corridor leading to the front steps of the police station, a few other thugs hung around there despite the rioting taking place.

"These two should be a piece of cake," Guy said, as he had not fought much so far. But as he ran toward the two thugs, who then looked towards Guy with shock, as he jumped up and delivered a spinning dropkick to both of them, causing them to fall to the ground.

After having knocked them both out, Guy then looked up and noticed from the opposite direction, another criminal with claws, Dirk, approached the others. Guy, who was full of energy at that point, ran towards Dirk and flipped over him, grabbing him and slamming him to the ground, with Dirk landing on his neck, knocked out from what just happened.

Lucia looked all around her, noticing that there were several squad cars in bad shape, with the windows having been shattered and a lot of dents on the cars, she could only guess what could be going on inside the police station. There was only one way to find out.

"We have to get inside," Lucia said, worried that there may be some trouble in there.

The four entered the police station, which was surprisingly in decent shape, except for a couple of things. Several Skull Cross members were loose from the holding cells, and the other being that there was a big hole in the back of the holding area.

The Skull Cross thugs wasted no time trying to attack the four vigilantes, but they were not going to stand down, especially Lucia, who had just seen the precinct she works at in bad shape, and several of her fellow police officers in a state of hurt.

Lucia ran and jumped delivered a needle kick to one of the thugs, and then ran to another thug and did another flying kick, but this time it set him on fire. Consumed with a lot of rage, she just went right for any criminal who was lurking the hallway of the holding area.

Dean, looking at her with a lot of amazement, as well as concern, decided to join in on the fight to help out his colleague. He felt that despite all of her determination, she may not have all the strength to single-handedly take down every thug.

One thug started to get a little frisky with Lucia. One grabbed her from behind and started feeling her buttocks and breasts, which further enraged her, causing her to elbow him in the gut. She turned around and kicked the guy with her right leg, quickly kicked him with her left leg, then back again in quick succession, which sent him flying a bit, but Lucia still continued kicking as started getting air-time herself. The kicks were so fast that the guy was knocked out after all of that, especially after getting fresh with her.

Dean delivered a few hits to a thug who was dressed similarly to Johnny, but shocked him in the process, leaving Lucia, Haggar and Guy confused, even though Lucia delivered a kick that lit a guy on fire earlier.

Lucia and Dean, along with Haggar and Guy, were done with everything there. The only thing left for them to do was to do see where that big hole in the back of the hall led to. The four approached the hole, only to see that they are now near the gas station that was adjacent to the police station.

The windows to the convenience store were broken, displaying that the riots had occurred there as well, same with the car that was left there. Surprisingly enough, there was no sign of fire or a sign of leakage from the gas pumps.

"What do you think is going on here?" Haggar said.

"I don't know," Lucia said, who then noticed a familiar face sitting on the hood of a semi-truck. "But I am going to find out."

Lucia wasted no time in approaching the person on the truck. However, this person was someone who Lucia had worked with before, as he is a cop. This person was Dave, who is a crooked cop, working with the Skull Cross Gang.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Detective Lucia Morgan," Dave said, while still sitting on the hood. "Well, aren't you looking good?" Dave noticed what she was wearing. "I never thought that you had that kind of a body on you, but damn."

"Shut up, Dave!" Lucia said, looking at her former colleague with such venom in her eyes. "I can't you would stoop this low to help out scum like the Skull Cross Gang."

"Helping them out? You think I'm trying to get in? I'm already a member, and I make a lot more money working for them than I ever did working for the MCPD," Dave said. "Besides, I wouldn't be talking about corruption when it was you who got busted on a charge of drug possession and other corruption charges."

"Can the bullshit, Dave, I know it was you who framed me at that time," Lucia said. "You always had it in for me, but I was always on to you. Now I see that I was always right about you."

"What are you going to do, bitch?" Dave taunted her, feeling like she is no real threat to her.

Dean, Guy and Haggar look at their partner with a lot of concern, being that she is a lot smaller than Dave, but Lucia, consumed with more rage and emotion than before, felt that this was her fight.

Haggar leaned over to the other two guys, "If she gets hurt, wait for my signal to jump in."

Guy and Dean nodded their heads at Haggar's suggestion.

Dave jumped off the truck, and then reached for his baton. Dave swung his baton into the palm of his left hand a few times, and then gripped the handle of the baton, twirling it a little.

"Okay, let's do this!" Dave said.

Dave looked at his former colleague and then jumped up high in the air. Lucia then looked up and noticed that he was landing in her direction.

_Oh shit._ She thought and quickly jumped out of Dave's way. Dave then landed on his butt, initially intending to crush her, but ended up hurt himself in the process.

With all of the rage inside her, Lucia wasted no time laying in a few attacks to him. With her quick speed, she delivered a few kicks and a back elbow to his face. She then jumped up and laid an arc kick to him, knocking him down in the process.

Lying on the ground, Dave then looked directly at Lucia with a lot of anger. He quickly got up, with the baton still in his hand and whacked Lucia right in her stomach. Lucia yelled, "OOH!"

Visibly in pain, Lucia fell to the ground, with her hand on her stomach. She moved her hand away from that spot, and noticed that her stomach was bruised. Seizing the opportunity of seeing Lucia in pain, Dave swung the baton towards her head, but she quickly ducked and rolled over, delivering a sweep kick towards Dave's legs. Dave then fell back, causing the baton to fall right out of his hands and his whole body fell to the ground.

Dave saw where his baton was and reached for it, but a blue got into his way. Dave's eyes shifted up, and saw Lucia looking directly in the eye, with such a venomous scowl. She then shook her head, and then kicked the baton away.

Guy stepped in and picked it up, just to make sure that Dave doesn't try to use it. Distracted by the fact that someone has his baton, Dave walked towards Guy to try attacking him in order to retrieve it, only to be thrown as he got closer. Lucia, with all of the strength she had, threw Dave over her shoulder, which surprised her, considering how much bigger he is than her.

"It's time to take you down!" Lucia yelled.

Dave got back up, "Bring it on!"

Lucia went right to delivering these quick kicks to him, which sent him airborne and was still kicking him and delivered the final blow by feeding him a flame kick, which was enough to keep him down. Surprisingly, as he got to the ground, he wasn't on fire anymore.

Haggar, Guy and Dean approached Lucia as she stood over Dave's body.

"Is he dead?" Haggar said.

"No, he is not dead, he is still breathing, but we need to know some things, ther is something he is not telling me," Lucia said.

Dave regained consciousness, and noticed the four standing above him.

"What is it that you want, Lucia?" Dave said.

"I want to know what caused these riots, and I know you were involved in this," Lucia said, not wasting time going right for what she wanted to know.

"What makes you so sure that I had anything to do with it?" Dave asked.

"Earlier, as I drove by, I saw you, helping out Black, the leader of the Skull Cross Gang, along with Black's right-hand man. I saw it with my own eyes," Lucia said.

"Okay, you got me, but you have to know one thing, this riot was just to keep our fellow officers occupied BECAUSE I was helping out Black, along with the rest of the members who got arrested," Dave said. "I just didn't think that you were that smart to figure that something was up."

Lucia shook her head, realizing that this whole thing was a setup from the get-go.

"We got enough information out of him, but I must know where the other Skull Cross lieutenants are," Lucia said.

"I'll tell you," Dean said, as the other three looked towards him. "Sorry about earlier, there was not enough to explain everything."

"Wait, what do you know?" Haggar said. "You must know a lot about these guys."

"I was just another fighter in the underground fighting circuit," Dean said. "However, the Skull Cross Gang tried to recruit me in the past, and I refused to join them. I'm no saint, as I took part in illegal fighting, but I did it because my family needed money and it was the only way to get a lot of money to help support them."

"Where is your family now?" Lucia said.

Dean hesitated to answer, but he had to tell them right then and there.

"When I refused their offer, they had tortured me badly, but that was not the bad part," Dean said, and then turned his head and faced the ground. "Stray, Black's right-hand man, had plans of his own. He and some other members went after my family. One night, I got home, and noticed that my home was ransacked, and there was blood everywhere in the house. I saw my mother, my father, my brother and my sister, lying dead. I then found a note left by Stray, saying that this was what I get for refusing their offer to join them. Now I'm going to hunt every last one of them down and make them pay for what they did."

Lucia put her hand to the bottom of her mouth, realizing that this guy has a personal vendetta against the Skull Cross Gang. Haggar and Guy shook their heads, not knowing what to think about all of this.

"We'll help you take them down, Dean," Haggar said.

"I am a believer in destroying evil," Guy said.

"Thank you, and I know where to find some other ones, we have no time to lose," Dean said. "I know a place not too far from where we can start."

The four then go off to continue their battle.

* * *

**More words from the author: I know I took a while to continue this, but I will try writing one on the second level soon.**


End file.
